A Hard Decision
by ukeluvr44
Summary: Naruto is the apple of everyones eye and cant keep them off of him. SasuNaru and NaruxLee and Gaaraxnaru maybe more PLEASE R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto all i own is the story .**

**If you dont like yaio then you dont know what your missing so SHOO! XD**

**ZXZXZXZ are scene changes. Enjoy **

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

It was the same as always. Naruto was pissed because Sasuke was taunting him during training. Normally it didn't affect him, but this time after training Sasuke did something different. Sasuke kissed him. He was so pissed at stupid Sasuke he forgot his trademark orange jacket. So while he was walking to get his jacket he stopped when he heard the tree above him rustling. All of a sudden Sasuke drops out of the tree. "So hey Naruto why do you look so pissed," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Well shouldn't you know Sasuke-bastard," Naruto yells, " I should punch you right in the face." Ha! wouldn't that show Sasuke .

"Now Naruto no need to yell, so how about going to my house," says Sasuke.

"What did you say Sasuke-bastard" Naruto yelled even louder.

"You heard me dobe," Sasuke says.

Suddenly Sasuke kisses him and then nibbles on Naruto's lip. Then Naruto punches Sasuke on the cheek. "That's what you get," said Naruto. Sasuke just stands there and smirks.

"What are you smirking at," yelled Naruto.

"Your just so cute when your mad," smirks Sasuke.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

After that Naruto just stormed off. "Ooohh! Damn it forgot my jacket again," said Naruto "But this time I'm not going to get it, Sasuke would probably try something again".

But why did Sasuke have to be so hot. He even smelled like vanilla-NO! He was not gay, he refused to admit it. But even he knew that denial was for the stupid and weak. So tomorrow he would go over to sasuke's house and talk to him, to see if he had feelings for Sasuke were real. If they were real then, well he didn't know what he would do.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX It was raining when naruto reached Sasuke's house. He reached up to knock on the door and the door swung open. How cheesy. Naruto walked in the house slightly curious where on earth was Sasuke. Probably somewhere fucking his Naruto inflato-doll. Then he turned down the hallway and saw Sasuke laying on the floor. Oh my GOD!!! Is Sasuke dead. No way he couldn't be dead. He squatted down to look at Sasuke. Then Sasuke sat up suddenly and grabbed naruto and pulled him into a lip-brusing kiss. Nruto pushed Sasuke back just enough to yell at him.

"Sasuke you bastard you had me really worried". "Oh yeah! Then why so," said Sasuke with those ever so famous smirks. Naruto then blushes so red he looks like a tomato. Uu-uhh... um because," then Naruto grabs sasuke then kisses him. "Is that what you wanted," said Naruto with a deep blush.

"Well yeah, so want to go to my room," asked Sasuke with a slight blush.

"Yes!" exclaimed Konahowa's number one hyper-active nuckle-headed ninja.

Not knowing what he would do in Sasuke's room he followed like a loyal puppy.

**ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ This is my first fic so any reviews are welcome and thanks again for reading! (if i get a enough good reviews ill right the next chapter+but i doubt u want to+)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the sequel to my fic I'm trying to do better, and please don't be mean about my grammar ok.**

**I would like to thank my beta yaoifan01 (thanks abunch )**

**I do mot own Naruto (whines then pouts)**

**ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX**

Naruto was panting heavily while Sasuke stood there smirking.

"What are you smirking at you bastard," Naruto yelled.

"Nothing much just looking at you dobe,"

Naruto blushed deep red. Then Naruto sat up and hit Sasuke in the face.

"So I guess the sex is over for right now," Sasuke said.

"For now" Naruto said, "but don't expect me to always be the uke you bastard."

"I can't wait till you try it," said Sasuke again.

Naruto got up and pulled on his clothes.

"I'm gonna leave now," said Naruto.

" Ok." he said.

Then Naruto went out the double oak doors.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Naruto was walking down the alley looking up at the sky. When he accidentally bumped into someone . "Oops; sorry." mumbled Naruto.

"Oh its okay Naruto-kun," Said Lee.

"Hey Lee," exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto slowly leaned forward. "How are you today Lee-kun". The feeling of Naruto's breath on his cheek made him tingle. "Uum-mm g-good thanks." "_ Come on Lee get a hold of your self- but he's probably not gay" thought Lee._

"Hey Lee want to go to my house," said Naruto.

"_He's just wanting me to come over," thought Lee. "_Okay sure Naruto."

"Thanks Lee," purred Naruto.

"You don't have to thank me," said Lee.

"Mmm Lee come closer,"

Lee slowly leaned closer. Naruto Brushed his lip against Lee's. Then Naruto nibbled on Lee's lip. Naruto picked up Lee and held him close. "Naruto are you sure about this," Lee said, "I would not like to take your flower unless you totally wanted me to."

Trust me Lee you can't deflower whats not there,"

"Are you telling me your not a virgin," asked Lee questionally.

"Yep."

Lee looked absolutly astounded. He then got flames in his eyes, "It was that Neji wasn't it?" asked Lee.

"No," Said Nearuto slowly.

"Then it was Sasuke wasn't it."

Naruto said nothing, but a small blush was seen creeping up on Naruto's face.

"It was wasn't it'" demanded Lee.

Just then Naruto saw Sasuke walking up the road. "_Oh crap," _thought Naruto_, "here comes the teme now."_

"It is you the great Sasuke Uchiha,"yelled Lee with sarcasm dripping from his voice,"The one who took my Naruto-kun's virginity."

"Yeah so what," snapped Sasuke while smirking.

"Hey I know, Naruto can choose who to be with," exclaimed Lee.

"Uuhh... I dont know," mumbled Naruto," let me think about this."

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

**Sorry Everyone i cut it off so soon but oh well (Just no tomato throwing ok)**

**More reviews the more chapters **

**Thanks Everyone**

**(( Please I need some GOOD reviews))**


	3. Chapter 3

**My third chapter and I'm doing better. Thanks for the constructive criticism. **

**(There will be lemon in this chapter) **

**Remember any reviews are welcome.**

_"These are thoughts okay people."_

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

"God this isn't happening," thought Naruto.

"Naruto are you going to pick which one us will be with you," yelled Lee.

"Lee-kun I have to go okay," mumbled Naruto, while kicking a pebble on the ground. Then he jumped into a tree and disappeared into the leafy foliage. "Why would they want me to choose, I like them both a lot but its just so hard to choose." "I mean come on they're both really hot, and oh god I've got to stop thinking about them or I'll have to lock myself in the bathroom for an hour again." He wasn't paying attention because he was in so deep of thought that he didn't even notice that he stopped in front of Ichiraku's.

"Oh, might as well eat some ramen," he said while rummaging through his wallet. "Crap I don't have any money on me," he said,"Is that Gaara?" Naruto saw Gaara Walking Down a pitch black alley. Naruto started to run down the alley way,"Hey Gaara how are you today."

Gaara took a deep breath an spoke with that ever so lovely monotone, "Hey Naruto, and I'm good you," he knew he would regret asking the question.

"Oh I'm good," he said while pouncing on Gaara, " but I seem to be out of money. "Could you lend me some."

"Umm... I guess so, said Gaara,"but what will you do for me."

"I'll do anything you want," Naruto said. Then Naruto started inching closer to the red-head to put emphasison the point. Naruto was so close to Gaara he could smell -LAVENDER-he couldn't believe Gaara was wearing a aphrodisiac. But way Gaara was looking at Naruto with lust in his emerald colored eyes gave Naruto a slight shiver.

Gaara slowly started to untie the cloth that held his jumbo sized gourd in place. "I want you to strip," said Gaara. "WHAT," yelled Naruto. "_Oh... why does everyone want this from me, Its like everyone wants my body and not the real me," _thought Naruto "I want you to strip," repeated the red-head.

"Okay," said Naruto sadly.

"Why do you look so sad," asked Gaara with concern on his face. Gaara backed away from Naruto slowly. "I thought you wouldn't mind you usually dont mind showing off your sexy body."

"Oh it's nothing." _"Maybe it isn't so bad, yeah i actually like the attention_." "Sure Gaara I'll strip for you," said Naruto with a grin.

"Really," said Gaara with a small hint of surprise on his face.

Naruto then started to take off his orange shirt with a fox picture on it. Then slowly pulled it over his head. His nipples were hard from the cold. Then pulled down his baggy blue jeans down to his knees.

"God Naruto I there's nothing better than your beautiful, tanned body," Gaara was stating to feel pressure in his pants and began to blush because of it.

"Thanks Gaara your looking pretty good also," said Naruto with lust in his eyes. Naruto started to bend down on his knee's, and unbutton Gaara's pants.

"You know Naruto you don't have to do this," Gaara said.

"Gaara I want to ." Naruto than began to pull Gaara's pants down. Then began to pull ou t Gaara's rock hard member, and began to suck gently on the head of it. Naruto started to slowly stroke Gaara's cock, and then started to gain momentum.

He then started to take the whole thing into his mouth. Gaara started to slowly moan and had his eyes tightly close. Naruto could tell Gaara was close to release. No body had ever lasted more than three minutes when he gave head. Gaara's balls started to tighten and the head of his cock had swelled even larger.

"Oh god, Naruto I'm going to cum," Gaara said with eyes closed in pleasure. Naruto started to suck gently on Gaara's cock again, then Gaara's cock began to spill out his fluids.

"NARUTO," screamed sakura with shock on her face. WHAT ARE YOU DOING," she yelled. "I'm telling sasuke,"she said.

"Wait... Sakura," said Naruto with white all on his face.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

**Finally some lemon (Oh yeah)**

**Again thanx and any reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for taking so long on posting a new chapter.**

**But here it is. **

**You know the disclaimer**

**ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX****ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX**

"Gaara I'm sorry but I've got to go" said Naruto with stress in is voice. "Sakura please come back."

Naruto tripped over a small rock and fell to his knees.

Sakura turned with fire in her eyes, "Fine I won't tell Sasuke as long as you stay far away from him."

Naruto stared in disbelief. His eyes slowly widened and fill with tears. "Why wouldn't you want me to be around Sasuke?"

Sakura then looked down with a cruel smirk on her face. "Sasuke is MINE!!! You don't deserve him only I deserve him."

Naruto turned away from Sakura and started to run. He accidentally bumped into Gaara and knocked him over. Naruto ran and ran. He started to run into the forest. He just wanted to be away from Sakura. He didn't know that someone else was in the forest. Naruto totally oblivious to his surroundings ran right into a tree. Kakashi fell out with a lazy grunt.

"My goodness Naruto you really should pay more attention." His eye curved into a smile. Naruto looked up with his eyes still red and puffy. Kakashi put his hand under Naruto's chin and gently rubbed it.

"Naruto whatever's going on you can tell me," said Kakashi with compassion in his voice and worry on his face.

Naruto told Kakashi of the last two days and how everyone was acting.

After the story was done Kakashi just chuckled. "Naruto it looks like everyone is just full of lust and your so cute that they cant help but want you," said Kakashi, "I certainly cant blame them though."

Kakashi mashed his cloth covered lips into Naruto's. "Mmm… Kakashi we shouldn't be doing this," moaned Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I all I want to do is hold you." Kakashi grabbed Naruto into a tight embrace. They just stood their hugging for what seemed like hours. They slowly dropped the warm embrace and sat down together in the grass.

Kakashi just sat there looking at Naruto with a smile in his eye.

Naruto I'm sorry but I've got to leave now I'm about to go on a mission," Kakashi said with a grin, "But don't worry I'm just going to deliver some scrolls to the sand village."

"Ok Kakashi I understand I hope you come back soon," Naruto cocked his head to the side and grinned.

With that Kakashi and Naruto stood up hugged. Kakashi jumped into the leafy foliage and waved goodbye to Naruto.

"Naruto," Naruto whipped his head around to see Sasuke beside a tree.

"Naruto what were doing with Kakashi?" Sasuke said with daggers in his eyes.

"Umm… Sasuke it was nothing I just talked nothing happened," Naruto said with a stammer.

"Uh huh sure that's really believable I mean you were just with the most perverted Jounin in the freaking country," Sasuke's voice was steadily rising in volume.

"Well actually we did kiss," Naruto dropped his head and a hint of scarlet was visible on his face. "I'm sorry ok?" Tears started to fall from Naruto's chin.

**ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX**

**Sorry people but I'm done for now.**

**sigh** **I hope I get some reviews**


End file.
